Not The Fatherly Type
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: When Emma has to go out one night and help Ruby, Killian is left to look after Henry. Written for the CS Saturday prompt: daddy!hook :) There's not a whole lot of Emma in this, but there are a whole lot of feels.


Title: Not The Father Type

CS Saturday Prompt: Daddy!Hook

Summary: When Emma has to go out one night and help Ruby, Killian is left to look after Henry.

Word Count: 1501

Notes: This is my first CS fanfiction, and my first OUAT fanfiction, so be gentle! And many thanks to my beautiful beta, Meg (ladymagdalene on tumblr) who wrote a wonderful fic yesterday that everyone should check out. :)

"I just need you to watch Henry for an hour, tops." Emma said as she grabbed her red scarf off of the coat rack and opened the apartment's front door.

"That may not be the best idea, love," Killian said as he sat down on the couch.

"He's asleep, you'll be fine," She said, "you've captained how many ships? I think you can take care of an eleven year old if he needs something."

Killian usually found Emma's sass endearing, but at that moment it was just causing him to worry. Before he could protest more though, Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly left the apartment, leaving the pirate alone in the empty living room.

He leaned back on the couch and tried to calm down. Sure, he had hung out with Henry plenty of times, but Emma had always been there too. Before Henry it had actually been a while since he had been around a child, and the last kids he was around caused him quite a bit of trouble (they were one of the things he didn't miss about Neverland). And even though Henry wasn't rowdy like those little monsters, Killian couldn't help but find himself (for the first time in a long time) a little scared. Because he, and everyone else, knew that he wasn't exactly the father type.

I shouldn't be worried though, he tried to convince himself, the boy's asleep anyways. What are the chances - ?

Almost on queue, light footsteps began to sound through the living room. "Where's Emma?"

That snapped Killian out of his thoughts. He turned around on the couch to face the tired-looking boy. "The she-wolf called her, said that she needed help with something. She'll be back soon though." He smiled and hoping that it looked reassuring.

He supposed that it did because the next thing he knew Henry was joining him on the couch.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," Henry said.

"Your mom seems to think that you do."

"Well I don't. I'm very capable." Henry sighed.

"She knows you are," Killian replied.

"I'm just tired of being treated like a kid, you know?"

"I know how that can be." Killian leaned back on the couch and looked over at the boy. "When I was your age all I wanted to do was have my own ship, I knew I was too young but it didn't stop me from trying. It took a lot of convincing to even get anyone to even let me go near a vessel, let alone on one. So, I decided to get my own boat."

"How'd you do that?" Henry asked, intrigued. He always loved to hear Killian's stories, he could never decide which ones he liked better: the ones about being a pirate and setting sail, searching for treasure or the ones about being in Neverland.

"I snuck on to a dock one night, once I assumed everyone nearby had gone to bed, and saw an old, abandoned dinghy tied up at the end, and decided to take it."

"You stole it?"

Killian nodded, trying hard not to show that he was still proud of this accomplishment. He may not be the fatherly type, but he knew that adults were supposed to encourage children to not be thieves. "Don't get any ideas though." He said in a stern voice and what he thought a dad should sound like. Of course, he was basing this off of how he heard Charming talk to Emma and Henry. The two men didn't get along great (or even slightly well) but Killian couldn't help but notice that the Prince had a way with sounding both serious and comforting at the same time.

"Oh, I won't." Henry replied, looking as innocent as ever but Killian could see the wheels turning in his the boy's head.

"Why are you up, anyways? It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Do you want me to check your closet for beasties?" Killian joked.

"If that beastie is my math teacher, then yes." Henry sighed.

"What happened?"

"I had a math test yesterday, and I didn't study for it and I think I failed it."

Killian shrugged. "When are you ever going to use that in your life though?"

"Right?" Henry was glad that the pirate agreed. "The bad thing is that, because I failed it, I think my teacher's going to change my seat."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he let us pick our seats at the beginning of the year, and now that I've failed a test he probably thinks that it's because of not paying attention in class."

"Why would you not pay attention in class?"

"Because... There's this girl..."

"Ah, a girl. The greatest distraction." Killian smiled. "And she sits next to you, I take it?"

"Yeah, I help her with the homework every now and then." Henry said. "We talk a lot in class." He leaned back on the couch.

"Well," Killian thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say that would sound at least somewhat reassuring, "if he does move your seat then maybe it will only be for a little while." Was that good?

"Yeah, hopefully."

"What's her name anyways?"

"Grace."

"Well maybe he'll move Grace's seat too."

That one worked, Killian could tell from the small smile on Henry's face.

"Hey, can I make hot chocolate?" Henry asked.

Killian glanced over to at the clock on the wall. "It's late. Would Emma let you?"

Henry shrugged. "I always have some before I go to bed."

"Then I suppose it's okay." Killian said.

Henry got up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen, and gathered the things that he needed to make hot chocolate. Killian followed him to the kitchen and got down the measuring cup that Henry couldn't reach. The pirate watched as the boy filled the measuring cup with milk, but then the worry from earlier came back full force when he noticed Henry starting towards the stove to turn it on.

"Hold on, are you allowed to use the stove?"

"Under parent supervision, yeah." Henry said.

Parent. Parent. Parent.

"Maybe..." How should I word this? Killian thought, Maybe I should do it because I'm afraid that you'll burn the house down? But that wasn't totally true. He knew Henry was, as the boy had said earlier, fully capable of doing things. What Killian was afraid of was the wrath of Emma if she found out that he let her son use the stove. "Maybe I should do it, so that your mom doesn't get mad at me."

Normally Henry would argue his case, but he couldn't pass up the chance of watching the pirate try and use modern technology. The boy nodded and gestured towards the stove in a way that said be my guest.

Killian smiled, thankful that he hadn't caused the boy to get upset with him. He would prefer to be on his true love's son's goodside. He walked closer to the stove and stared at the dials, trying to remember what he had been told as far as which ones did what. Henry tried to hide the laughter he felt coming on. To stall, Killian grabbed a pot that was under the sink and poured the milk from the measuring cup in it. He thought he had the right answer, but he wanted to keep double checking it in his mind. Maybe he should have just let Henry use the stove by himself, that might have actually been safer. He walked back to the stove, set the pot down on one of the burners, and finally just chose a dial and turned it to a point between medium and low. He smiled at the boy, proud, and Henry couldn't contain the laughter anymore.

The two sat at the island counter for the next hour, drinking hot chocolate and talking. Henry asked questions about Neverland and Killian tried to give Henry advice as far as things with Grace went.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that, had Emma not come over and joined the two at the island, they wouldn't have noticed that she had returned home.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing up?" She asked with a smile as she sat down.

"Learning that the movie was pretty accurate when they described Tinkerbell." Henry smiled brightly.

She messed his hair, "Well, you two can talk more about Tink when it's not almost midnight." She smiled.

"Okay!" Henry said. He hopped down off of his bar stool and gave his mom a hug night. He began to walk off towards his room, but he stopped himself and turned around and walked back over to Killian and gave him a hug night too. He went back over to his mom and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "I like him." He said, before heading back off to his room.

Emma couldn't hide her smile.


End file.
